


Holiday Magic: Advent Drabbles 2007

by Venturous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone has left a little surprise for Severus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holiday Mischief

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec01](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec01)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **Dec01, Harry Potter, Snape/?, Holiday Magic**  
_  


  
for **AdventDrabbles:

Title:

** Holiday Magic 1

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Snape/?  
 **Rating:** G (so far...)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JKR. No copyright claim made or intended.  
 **Summary:** "Someone has left a little surprise for Severus."

  


Swooshing down the shadowy corridor, a splash of colour caught Severus’ eye as he approached his doorway. “What the…?” he muttered, glancing around suspiciously. He’d seen a flash of red, hadn’t imagined it.

He crept silently to the next archway and peered around the column, brushing the hair away from his dark eyes, and squinting into the gloom. He heard a faint scampering sound in the distant hallway.

“Gryffindors, no doubt.” He grumbled, wandlessly unwarding the door.

As he swept through the portal, he failed to notice the tiny bundle of leaves and berries that hung from the archway overhead.

 _…to be continued_


	2. Winter Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Severus dreams of long ago."

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec02](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec02), [venturous](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/venturous)  
  
---|---  
  
 _  
 **AdventDrabbles Dec02**  
_  


  


  


for **AdventDrabbles:

Title:

** Holiday Magic 2  


 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Snape/?  
 **Rating:** G (so far...)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JKR. No copyright claim made or intended.  
 **Summary:** "Severus dreams of long ago."  
Prompt: pudding

 **Holiday Magic 2**  
That night, Severus dreamt he awoke in his childhood bedroom. Shadows danced on the walls as bare trees waved in winter wind.

He shivered under his down-filled comforter, recalling his peculiar evening. Gran brought a delicious figgie pudding, sat him on her lap, and told strange tales. Magical elves bringing gifts to good little boys! Eyes wide, he asked “Have I been good?”. Gran smiled, but Mother muttered “muggle rot!” under her breath.

Father stormed in, stomped snow from his boots, demanding supper. Mother sent Severus to bed, where he tried not to hear them in the kitchen below.


	3. First Christmas at Hogwarts

_**Holiday Magic 3, for Advent Drabbles**_  
Prompt: [image of mistletoe]  
Holiday Magic 3  
Dec03

Hurrying to breakfast, Snape neglects to notice the mistletoe over his dungeon doorway. He felt tired; strange dreams disturbed his rest. Bracing himself for the inevitable holiday, he enters the great hall with a flourish of black robes. No doubt there will be sweets, and singing. He feels a headache coming on.

Crash! He nearly loses balance, two students in a heap on the floor. “You imbeciles! Watch where you’re going!” he thundered.

He looked down at the tangle of robes on the floor and saw Harry and an ickle firstie named Ian smeared with jam and flushed with excitement.


	4. Holiday Magic 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**   
|    
[werk](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=werk)   
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec04](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec04), [venturous](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/venturous)  
  
  
_**Dec04, Harry Potter, Snape/?, Holiday Magic4**_  
For Advent_Drabbles  
Dec04  
Prompt: candles  
Title: Holiday Magic 4  
Author: Ven  
Fandom: HP  
Pairing: Snape/?  
Words: 100

  
At days end, Severus pours a goblet of ruby wine, flicks his wand, and lights the candles on his Yule tree. Soon, students will be away, and then, a peaceful holiday. He counts the days.

What a day, he sighs. What was Potter thinking? Now he’s staff, he should control himself, not take up wrestling students! No way to achieve classroom respect, Snape thought. Hopefully Potter will leave, with all the other brats.

A loud rapping startles him. Who on earth at this hour? Better not be those squabbling 2nd years again. The door groans as he cautiously opens it.

 _  
…to be continued_


	5. Holiday Magic 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [fireside](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=fireside)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
worried  
**Entry tags:** |   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec05](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec05), [venturous](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/venturous)  
  
  
_**Dec05, Harry Potter, Snape/? Holiday Magic 5** _   


Title: Holiday Magic 5  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Snape/?  
Rating: R  
AN: Day 5 of </a></strong></a>[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)

In the darkness, he feels a coolness against skin, like a breath of snow.  
Tiny sparkles rain down. A warmth brush his lips. What!?  
Green eyes glimmer, gazing into him. He shudders.

What dream is this? His head reeling, he steadies himself by grasping for the cold rough stone of the wall.

Vision clears, the world rights itself, and comes into focus.  
No one is there. He peers up and down the hallway,  
simmering with cold fury.

“Professor, Sir!” A tug on his robes. Looks down. Sees Ian, diminutive Gryffindor firstie, dusted in snow, and looking distraught. “It’s Harry! Come quickly!”

 _to be continued..._   
[ ](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=) [ ****](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)


	6. Holiday Magic 6

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec06](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec06), [venturous](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/venturous)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Dec06, Harry Potter, Snape/? Holiday Magic 6**_  
Drabble: Holiday Magic 6

Title: Holiday Magic 6  
Author: Venturous  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words:  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: G so far  
AN: Day 6 of adventdrabbles   
PROMPT: image of chocolate Yule Log cake

  
Severus strode after Ian, who in spite of short stature, moved quickly. “What the hell has Potter gotten up to now?” he fumed. Then wondered, why had this insufferable Gryffindor come to his door? 

Before he could ponder this deeply, nimble Ian dashed into a passageway Snape had never seen before. Nearly smacking his head on the arch, he crouched low to follow.

Sputtering to expel dust from his long nose, batting spiders out of his hair, Snape was ready to throttle someone, when suddenly Ian dashed through a great wooden door and disappeared into total darkness.  He smelled… chocolate?


	7. Holiday Magic 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**   
|    
[Oceanside Vixen's Den](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Oceanside+Vixen%27s+Den)   
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
lazy  
  
**Current music:**   
|  Dr Who  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[dec07](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec07), [holidaydrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/holidaydrabbles), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
  
_**Finally! catching up on Holiday Drabbles**_  
Title: Holiday Magic 7  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Snape/?  
Rating: G  
Day 7 of advent drabbles  Prompt gold

“SURPRISE!” a chorus of young voices rang out. Gold streamers fluttered in suddenly bright light. Astonished, he stared at the assembled students, all laughing and cheering. Severus returned his jaw to its accustomed position and remembered to scowl, an instant too late.

He looked into their beaming faces, at a complete loss for words. Granger and Weasley were smiling warmly. Gryffindors, he grumbled, then noticed, standing entirely too close to Potter, familiar mocking grey eyes. Malfoy! Snape's eyebrows shot up. He really must control his face.

“What is the meaning of this?” he thundered, suppressing a ridiculous urge to smile.


	8. Holiday Magic 8

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec08](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec08), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Dec08, adventdrabbles, HP**_  
Title: Holiday Magic 8  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Snape, Potter, OMC Ian, other students  
Rating: G  
Day 8: of advent drabbles   
Prompt: evergreen wreath

Snape looked about the room. There was a table laden with holiday treats, , green wreath hanging over the fireplace, and a tall fir tree glimmering with enchanted candles. He re-energized his glower.

 “For you, professor, sir” came a small voice from below. He looked down and saw first year Ian holding up a shiny silver package with both hands.

“I asked  for an explanation” he said sternly. The room fell silent. Ian had apparently been struck dumb. Nonetheless, he continued to beam his innocent smile as he held out the gift, although his lip was beginning to quiver.


	9. Holiday Magic 9-10

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**   
|    
[Oceanside Vixen's Den](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Oceanside+Vixen%27s+Den)   
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
productive  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec09](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec09), [dec10](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec10), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
  
_**Dec09**_  
 **Title:** Holiday Magic 9-10 **  
Fandom:** Harry Potter **  
Words:** 100 x 2 **  
Characters:** Snape, OMC Ian Callendar, other students **  
Rating: G  
** Day 9, 10: of advent drabbles **  
Prompt:** reindeer, silver ( _well, hold on, they’re coming, soon!_ )

Ian was from the tiny highland village of Callendar, his ancestral name. Small for his age, he had rosy face wreathed with curly dark gold hair. A cherubic smile illuminated his face as a matter of course. Severus remembered him from his sorting; muggle born and gifted, he had to learn not to spontaneously levitate with joy.

At this moment however, Ian’s lower lip was trembling as he stood in the beam of Severus’ glare. “Professor!” Granger’s chipper voice rang out. “Ian wanted to show his appreciation. We told him you would never agree, so he thought we should surprise you.”

Snape stares at her. Ian relaxed with a small hitch of a sob. “You see,” she continues “you are his favorite teacher, Professor Snape.”

“Callendar! Is this nonsense true?” The wee Gryffindor nods, a tear hanging off the end of his nose. Severus bends down and receives the gift from the boy with great gentleness. “Thank you.” He says softly.

Potter and Malfoy exchanged conspiratorial glances and Harry says, “How about some cake?” Severus allows himself to be led by the small blond boy to a great carved chair wreathed in solstice greens, next to a fragrant fir tree.


	10. Holiday Magic 11-12

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**   
|    
[Irvine CA](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Irvine+CA)   
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
chipper  
  
**Current music:**   
|  traffic  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec11](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec11), [dec12](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec12), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
  
_**Dec11, Dec12, Harry Potter, Snape/? Holiday Magic 11-12**_  
Title: Holiday Magic 11  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Snape, OMC Ian Callendar, other students  
Rating: G  
Day 11: of advent drabbles  
Prompt: stocking

Severus sits, regarding Ian thoughtfully. “Callendar, get yourself some cake.” Yes Sir!” he happily sets off. Hermione arrives with goblet and plate. Snape shoots a penetrating look. “You and Potter put him up to this?” She smiles, tosses her hair and flashes a smile. Save it for Weasley, he thinks. “Explain, NOW, or you’ll find your exam results missing!” Hermione steps back, miffed, and pretends to adjust her stockings.

“Well, sir, you’re all Ian talks about. He was crushed when he wasn’t sorted into Slytherin.” Snape watches Ian laughing, piling his plate with pudding and cake. “Hardly likely” he snorted.

  
Title: Holiday Magic 12  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Snape, OMC Ian Callendar, other students  
Rating: G  
Day 12: of advent drabbles  
Prompt: bells (well, darn….)

Students settle around the room, sitting on the plush patterned carpet, eating and chatting. Severus relaxes into the great throne-like chair. Ian returns, reaching chocolatey hands up, and before he knows it, Severus has the child on his lap, sticky face gazing up adoringly. A ghost of a smile fluttered at his lips. There was no escape now, that was certain. Ian sighs happily, resting his golden curls again the great dark chest. Snape felt a helpless irritation, didn’t know what to do with his arms, but then they just seem to wrap around the child. Ian melts against him.


	11. Holiday Magic 13

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**   
|    
[Irvine CA](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Irvine+CA)   
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
chipper  
  
**Current music:**   
|  shins: split needles  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec13](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec13), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
  
_**Dec13, Harry Potter, Snape/? Holiday Magic 13**_  
Title: Holiday Magic 13  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Snape, OMC Ian Callendar, other students  
Rating: G  
Day 13: of advent drabbles  
Prompt: balls (at last!)

“Tell us a story”, Draco pipes up cheerfully. The assembled crowd murmurs “yes, a story, please.” Harry summons a brighter fire which glimmers off of the shiny tree ornaments.

Severus remembers his Gran telling muggle tales, so long ago. He’d forgotten all her stories… what would he tell them? Ian looks up at him. “A reindeer story?” he asks. A book floats into reach, and Snape looks sharply at Hermione, who shakes her head. He opens the book, finds nothing on the page, but as they gaze at the creamy paper, a handsome reindeer appears and paws the snowy ground.


	12. Holiday Magic 14

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**   
|    
[Irvine CA](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Irvine+CA)   
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
chipper  
  
**Current music:**   
|  the Fixx  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec14](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec14), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
  
_**Dec14, Harry Potter, Snape/?, Holiday Magic 14**_  
Title: Holiday Magic 14  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Snape, OMC Ian Callendar, other students  
Rating: G  
Day 14: of advent drabbles   
Prompt: turkey dinner (I never claimed to follow direction particularly well)

Ian wiggles with delight and Severus sighs, rearranging his lapful of book and boy. The wind worries at the windows, the fire crackles. For a moment he closes his eyes, and relaxes. Like a tendril of magic, the story flows to him from across 30 years; long, difficult years.

“Long ago and far away,” he begins in his sonorous voice, “there lived a very clever, very brave reindeer named Regulus.” “Rudolph!” Ian corrects helpfully.  Snape raises an eyebrow, and… smiles. Warmly.

Across the room, Harry and Ron exchange shocked looks.

“Rudolph, yes of course. Now Rudolph was an unusual reindeer …”


	13. Holiday Magic 15

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**   
|    
[werk](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=werk)   
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
jetlagged  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec15](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec15), [holiday magic](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/holiday+magic), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
  
_**Dec15, adventdrabbles, HP, Holiday Magic**_  
Title: Holiday Magic 15  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Snape, Harry, Draco, other students  
Rating: PG  
Day 15: of advent drabbles   
Prompt: lights on a tree

The students were rapt. Wizard-raised kids never heard this tale. Hermione snuggles up to Ron, who gazes down in wonder. Draco’s hand wanders into Harry’s lap, and for once, he doesn’t slap him away. Instead, he captures Draco’s hand and pulls it under his robes in a discreet but encouraging way. Message received; grey eyes shine.

Harry’s eyes flutter closed as he leans against Draco and listens to the velvet voice.

It seems the reindeer helped an odd muggle saint deliver toys to children all over the world on a single night. “Sounds like a wizard to me,” notes Draco.


	14. Holiday Magic 16

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec16](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec16), [holiday magic](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/holiday+magic), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Dec16, adventdrabbles, HP, Holiday Magic**_  
Title: Holiday Magic 16  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Harry, Draco, Snape, other students  
Rating: PG  
Day 16: of advent drabbles   
Prompt: fireplace

  
Languid in front of the fireplace, Harry enjoys the warmth of the hand on his thigh. As Severus tells the tale of eight reindeer pulling a flying sleigh, Harry slips into a dreamy state.

In his dream he flew, high over moonlit snowy castle, but he wasn’t cold, no, he was warm, glowing from the inside out. Strong arms wrapped around him, as the wind whipped hair across his face, eyes stinging from the cold.

He felt the hands that held him, long slender fingers lacing themselves across his chest. He clenched the broom between his thighs. His heart pounded.


	15. Holiday Magic 17

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec17](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec17), [dec18](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec18), [holiday magic](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/holiday+magic)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Dec17, Dec18, adventdrabbles, Holiday Magic**_  
ooops!  I wrote 17 and 18, then forgot that I had. I am renaming and renumbering these so that I can carry on...

Title: Holiday Magic 17  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Snape, OMC Ian, other students  
Rating: PG  
Day 17: of advent drabbles   
Prompt: wrapped gifts

  
Ian looks up. “Professor, why doesn’t Santa Claus ever visit Hogwarts?” Severus raises an eyebrow, tempted to look cross, because he really doesn’t know. But, this isn’t his classroom, and he can’t deflect the curious lad so easily.

Hermione explains:  “Santa was a great wizard, but the Ministry sent him to Azkeban centuries ago for using magic in the muggle world. But after all these years, muggle children never forgot his great laugh and how he left shiny gifts for everyone on the deepest winter night.”

Ian looks sad. Then he looks hopefully into Severus’ face. “You could be Santa.”

  



	16. Holiday Magic 18

Title: Holiday Magic 18  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Harry, Draco, Snape, other students  
Rating: PG  
Day 18: of advent drabbles  
Prompt: holiday star

  
Draco couldn’t believe his luck. Harry had been cleverly avoiding his attempts to get closer for some time. But when this little surprise party project came up, it seemed that they became closer, laughing and horsing around like actual friends. Or, thought Draco, maybe more.

Harry was so alluring, dreaming on his shoulder. Long lashes flutter on pale cheek, tousled hair not quite covering his scar, sweet lips… Draco sighs with longing, and slides his hand a little higher. Harry smiles and snuggles closer.

In his dream, Harry flew higher and higher, toward a brilliant star high in the sky.


	17. Holiday Magic 19

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**   
|    
[fireside](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=fireside)   
  
---|---  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
mellow  
  
**Current music:**   
|  Anne Lister, the Seventh Angel  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec19](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec19), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
  
_  
**Dec19, adventdrabbles, HP, Holiday Magic**   
_   
**Title: Holiday Magic 19  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Harry, Draco, Snape, other students  
Rating: PG  
Day 19: of advent drabbles  
Prompt: christmas tree**

  
Severus finishes the tale of _Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , and notes his audience has drifted off in story-trance. He gazes thoughtfully at the red and gold gifts under the tree. Actually, this is quite lovely, warm, quiet and peaceful.

He sees Harry and Draco curled together, and thinks, this can only end in disaster. How on earth could they possibly get along? Of course, he muses, conflict like that could make good sparks in the bedroom.

Oh, no. NOT going there, he thinks, firmly. A little too firm, actually. And he stands abruptly ,dumping the sleepy Ian on the floor.


	18. Holiday Magic 20

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec20](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec20), [holiday magic](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/holiday+magic), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Dec20, adventdrabbles, HP, Holiday Magic**_  
Title: Holiday Magic 20  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Harry, Draco, Snape, other students  
Rating: G  
Day 20: of advent drabbles  
Prompt: holly

“Potter!” Harry realizes someone is yelling at him. “Get your students to their dorms! It’s past curfew!”  Snape marches over to Draco and hauls at his robes, as if he were a first-year. “You: with me.” He says in a low menacing tone. 

Harry is dazed. Hermione takes the sniffling Ian by the hand. Ron rounds up the Gryffindors. Harry spells the fire out and sends the food back to the kitchen.

Snape has Draco by the wrist and is scowling at him as he speaks, too quietly for them to overhear. “Prickly bastard after all, isn’t he?” mutters Ron.


	19. Entwined Fantasy

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec21](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec21), [holiday magic](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/holiday+magic), [hp](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/hp)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Dec21, adventdrabbles, HP, "Entwined Fantasy" Holiday Magic**_  
Title: **Entwined Fantasy** (Holiday Magic 21)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Words: 100  
Characters: Harry, Draco, Snape, other students  
Rating: R  
Day 21: of </a></strong></a>[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)  
Prompt:  **twine** (and the tropics)

  
Later, Severus stares into the fire, wondering how to prevent Potter and Malfoy from disaster.  
Drowsy, his head nods.

He dreams: floating in a warm emerald sea, his lover is licking, suckling him as they rock sweetly in the waves.  “Oh, yes ,Harry mmmm,” he moans.… and sits bolt upright, wide awake and clutching himself, panting. 

Oh, No. Not possible. Preposterous.

Images of them passionately entwined flood his mind, cock surging with enthusiasm.

Wrong line of thinking. he heads for the kitchen and pours a drink.

He hears something: a quiet rustle. _"Now_   what?" He sighs, drawing nearer the door.


End file.
